totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crossing: Adventures in the Happy House
Total Drama Crossing: Adventures in the Happy House is one of the two spinoff shows of Total Drama Crossing, along with Total Drama Crossing: Pocket Adventures. Characters Main # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A male turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains in the Happy House. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Isabelle - The owner of the Happy House. # K.K Slider # Tom Nook # Kitt # Mathilda - Jasmine's rival. # Pascal - The host of the Pascal's Philosophy segments. # Anchovy # Jay # Robin # Twiggy # Queeny # Copper # Booker # Sprocket # Ribbot # Stitches # Buster # Chief # Lobo # Wolfgang # Blathers # Celeste # Puck # Several Animal Crossing villagers # StunkSkunk Spot # Claire the Cuckoo - A cuckoo bird who lives in the cuckoo clock of the Happy House. She cues the segment breaks during the episodes and does so by popping out of her clock and calling out "Segment time!". # Zing Chicken - A chicken who is a resident of the Happy House. He debuts in Zing Zing Revolution. Segments * In all episodes, the segments are shown throughout each episode. Pascal's Philosophy In this segment, Pascal tells the viewers one of his many deep thoughts. Did You Know? In this segment, Blathers and Celeste give the viewers three facts about an animal. Guess That Item In this segment, Tom Nook shows a covered item to the viewers and the viewers try to guess what the covered item is. The covered items vary from a small pea to a big statue of either one of the characters or himself. Celeste's Research In this segment, Celeste researches something and has the viewers guess what she's researching. The thing Celeste researches is ALWAYS an animal but the animal varies from episode to episode. Sprocket's Animal Test In this segment, Sprocket does an experiment on one of his friends, which vary from Owen to Zing Chicken. Episodes Season 1 # Day 1 in the Happy House # Another Day, Another Adventure # Super Crazy Fun Time in the Happy House # Anything You Carry, I Can Carry More # Luxury, Baby! # Heather and the Hot Water # Zing Zing Revolution - Zing Chicken moves into the Happy House and friendly zings the TDC gang while playing Dance Dance Revolution with them. # The Happy House Race - The TDC gang races around the Happy House while pit-stopping for food, drinks and minigames. # Space Fright - Zoey must help Brick get over his fear of the dark by helping him go through the Happy House Space Camp. # What's the Talent? # The Lost Squeak - Max loses the ability to squeak and tries to get it back. # Hide and Go Gwen - It's bath day for everyone in the Happy House, including the sly fox Gwen. However, Gwen decides to play some hide-and-seek to get out of her bath time, making her friends try and find her five times in order to make her agree to take a bath. # Funny Bunnies - A group of hyperactive young bunnies go on a tickling rampage in the Happy House, so the TDC gang must stop them. # Beverly the Warthog-Able - B compete against another warthog named Wilbur for the title of Happy House Wonder Warthog. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Trivia * This show is similar to Bear in the Big Blue House. * Songs are rarely sung in some episodes. * The Sprocket's Animal Test segments return in this show. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows